videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 2
Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 2 is a crossover fighting games sequels to Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash. Playable Characters Veterans * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Danny Phantom * Tak * Zim * Frida Suarez * Jenny XJ9 * Zim * Aang * Arnold Shortman * Mickey Mouse * Aladdin * Simba * Mulan * Maleficent * Hercules * Tinker Bell * Peter Pan * Stitch * Mr. Incredible * Jack Sparrow * Rapunzel * Wreck-It Ralph * Woody * Merida * Sulley * Ben Tennyson * Vilgax * Billy and Mandy * Grim * Chowder and Kimchi * Blossom * Dexter * Mac and Bloo * Flapjack * Numbuh 1 * Samurai Jack * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Blythe Baxter (with Zoe Trent) * Optimus Prime * Barbie * Max Steel * Frankie Stein * Draculaura * Polly Pocket * Dan Vs. * Azula * Beautiful Gorgeous * Bessie Higgenbottom * Black Cuervo * Bloom * Brad Carbunkle * CatDog * Cindy Vortex * Dark Laser * Denzel Crocker * Dib * Dr. Blowhole * Dudley Puppy * Ember McLain * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Foop * Frida Suarez * GiR * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle * Helga Pataki * Tak and Mimi * Katara * Kitty Katswell * Korra * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason * Lok * Mark Chang * Mr. Krabs * Nicolai Technus * Puma Loco * Ren & Stimpy * Sam Manson * Sandy Cheeks * Sheen Estevez * Skrawl * Skulker * Snap * Sokka * Squidward Tentacles * Suki * Toph Bei Fong * Traloc * Verminious Snaptrap * Vexus * Vicky * Vlad Plasmius * White Pantera * Zuko * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Django of the Dead * Gaz * Reptar * The Chameleon * The Flying Dutchman * Mr. Horse * Tommy Pickles * Tarzan * Jack Skellington * Cinderella * Buzz Lightyear * Hades * Perry the Platypus * Taran * Kim Possible * Scar * Robin Hood * Wall-E* * Jose Carioca * Carl & Russell * Milo James Thatch * Scrooge McDuck * Dipper and Mabel * Mowgli * Kuzco * Captain Hook * Mike Wazowski * Alice * Phineas and Ferb * Captain K'Nuckles * Bubbles * Monkey * Mojo Jojo * Father * Captain Planet * Blossom * Young Ben Tennyson * Kevin Levin* * Hoss Delgado * Scotsman * Him* * Johnny Bravo* * Tolietnator * Aku * Applejack * Rarity * Fluttershy * Whittany and Brittany Biskits * Bumblebee * Megatron * Wheeljack * Agent J * Agent K * Atomic Betty * Lagoona Blue * Cleo de Nile * Ken * Skipper * Polly Pocket* * Strawberry Shortcake* * Speed Racer (Speed Racer X) * He-Man * Sanjay and Craig * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Stella * Anna * Elsa * Hiro Harmada * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Captain America * Hulk * Iron Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Wolverine * Yoda * Darth Vader * Luke Skywalker * Han Solo * Chewbacca * Dr. Doom * Venom * Magneto * Green Goblin * Devil Hulk * Ed, Edd and Eddy * Finn and Jake * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Raven Queen * Apple White * Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Newcomers * Martin J. Moody * David Jesse Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Pete * Dennis * Angelica Pickles * Eliza Thornberry * Otis * King Goobot * Mr. X * Major Glory * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Babboon * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Robot Jones * Hector Con Carne * Lazlo * Ami & Yumi * Juniper Lee * Robin * Starfire * Adam and Jake * Gwen Tennyson (Alien Force form) * TOM * Robotboy * Scooby-Doo * Davy Jones * Baloo * Timon and Pumbaa * Jake Long * Mordecai * Rigby * Jessie * Zurg * Wilbur Robinson * Doug Funnie * Flora * Icy * Doodle Bob * Harvey Beaks * Lincoln Loud * Princess Bubblegum * Penny * Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe * Clarence * Flynn Rider * Wander * Star Butterfly * Kion * Captain Jake * Judy Hopps * Mrs. Incredible * Rallen * Jeena * Moanica D'Kay * New Draculaura * Clover * Sam * Alex * Britney * Mandy * Starlight Glimmer * Abbey Bominable Third Party * Megaman * Pac-Man * Wonder Woman * Agumon * Shrek DLC * Felicity Fox and Flick * Bunsen * Ladybug * Cat Noir * Mal * Evie * Ronnie Anne Santiago * K.O. * Bill Cipher Assist Characters Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 2/Assist Characters Stages Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 2/Stages Items Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 2/Items Boss * B.O.S.S. The TV Remote * C.O.R.E. (Final) Trophies Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Smash 2/Trophies Trivia This Game Engine for Super Smash Bros. 4 Category:Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:SSB-Like Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games